


Gagged

by Elm (Xerethra)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drag Queens, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, sex in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerethra/pseuds/Elm
Summary: Katya and Violet want to play and Trixie obliges and she gets a rare moment of quiet whilst playing with her subs.





	Gagged

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm not actually happy with this piece. I had to force myself to finish it, which might show. I started it off then I got super sick for a week, and my muse for it had died off. But I couldn't just leave it either; it bugged me too much to have it unfinished so, well, I tried. 
> 
> Hopefully, you'll find some enjoyment in it even though~!
> 
> Thanks for reading/kudos/commenting!

Trixie grinned sweetly at Violet once she stepped back when the restraints of her ball-gag were fastened behind her head. 

 

“I wish you would wear one of these 24/7,” Trixie commented with a timbre of a sigh in her voice. “Your yipping is so very grating.” Trixie turned to look over at Katya, silenced in the same way as Violet.

 

“Silence. Haven’t heard that in years.”

 

Trixie eyed her subs. Both had their hands tied behind their backs, fingers clinging on to their little bells should they need to alert Trixie that they required a pause or to stop playing. Violet was dressed in her usual get-up of leathers and teasing reveals of thighs, and full ass while Katya had on her black thongs, stockings and garters. Trixie was the most dressed up, from her high baby pink heels to her sheer-white stockings and frilly bloomers hiding her lazy tuck to her corset hugging curves out of her body, her face still beaten from the performance the three of them had been in together.

 

Trixie usually didn’t fuck dressed up in drag, but they all knew both Katya and Violet never minded to keep their illusions on throughout a scene. Trixie didn’t care; the Lord knows that her two season sisters looked mouthwatering in their donned up underwears and paints and the two had wanted to take the chance of as much playtime as possible when they all were together, geish on or not.

 

“Slut, get down on your knees,” Trixie ordered Violet, who, surprisingly for being an order from Trixie, dropped to her knees on the black water-resistant mattress placed out on the floor. 

 

“That’s a good girl,” Violet earned praise together with a light touch on the crown of her head before Trixie turned her attention to Katya. Katya with her sinfully big red lips parted by the ball in her mouth, blue eyes made more intense by the smokey makeup. Trixie stepped up close to her, ran her fingers down the slim side of Katya’s ribcage, her hand stopping to rest over the toned stomach, feeling the rise and fall of breaths circulating in and out of Katya. 

 

With a pat on Katya’s stomach, Trixie pulled back, ventured over to the room’s closet to pull out one of their spanking benches. Trixie could hear the rustle of anticipation when Violet shifted on her knees on the mattress as Trixie set the spreader up in front of her. 

 

“Ain’t you a cute little cookie,” Trixie murmured with a flutter of eyelashes as she smirked down at Violet when Trixie straightened herself up. 

 

“Whore, get over here,” Trixie ordered, her smile lingering as Katya quickly jolted into acted on energy to obey her mistress. 

 

“Good girl,” Trixie cooed as she had done to Violet earlier, caressing the outside of a thigh as Trixie - keys that she had pulled out from somewhere - freed Katya from her handcuffs. 

 

“Get up. Gonna paint your ass as red as your fucking ideology,” Trixie commented with a flick of her wrist to the bench, admiring the gymnastic nimbleness of Katya as she mounted the bench, arms and chest stilling to rest on their resting seats, legs spread apart by the force of the gap between each leg rest. 

 

“Mm, beautiful view, isn’t it, Violet?” Trixie cooed as she ran her hand along the arched backside of Katya, reaching to adjust the chest rest, pulling it more downward to create an, even more, arch to Katya’s back before she bolted it in place. Trixie patted the blonde wig of Katya as she came up to her upper body, locking Katya’s wrists into the leather restraints of the bench before her heels clicked to signal her disappearance backwards, tying up Katya’s legs too. 

 

Trixie’s hand rested on Katya’s ass as she moved to stand by her hip. 

 

“You got a good grip on your bell, Katya? Wiggle it for me, please.” 

 

Katya moved her bell to create a high-pitched ringing sound to prove she was able to operate it if needed. 

 

“Good. And are you alright? Comfortable? Nod if you are, use the bell if not.” 

 

Katya nodded, and Trixie squeezed the taut flesh of Katya’s backside to acknowledge Katya’s assessment. 

 

“And you, Violet? Ring the bell, please.”

 

Violet did so, but before Trixie could catch a breath to ask if she felt alright Violet nodded eagerly.

 

“Tsk, always so thirsty,” Trixie said to Violet, Trixie’s hand smoothing over Katya’s upturned ass lazily; Katya’s muscles shivering to release some of her always highly-tuned energy that coursed through her day in and day out. “Here’s the deal, slut. You’ll be a good girl and watch Katya here get her spanking. You’ll sit perfectly still and quiet and behave, and you can get your ass warmed and red too. Be naughty, and I’ll punish you. Got it, Violet?” 

 

Violet nodded and with a lingering side-eye at Violet Trixie turned her attention to Katya, her hand on Katya’s ass hugging one pale, taut cheek before she pulled away. 

 

“Alright, whore. Ready? Nod if you are.” Katya nodded. 

 

Trixie patted Katya’s ass one last time before she withdrew her touch. Katya shivered as she thrust her ass up further into the air, waiting for that first delicious sting to tickle her skin. 

 

It wasn’t until Katya was about to try and glare over her shoulder in impatience that Trixie’s palm connected with Katya’s skin. Katya moaned around her gag as her body shivered in gratefulness of the contact. 

 

Trixie landed another spank on Katya’s taunt cheeks, the music of skin hitting skin loud and delicious in the otherwise silent room. Katya tried to rock back to beg for more though her position and restraints hindered her movements. 

 

Trixie’s third slap was teasingly light, and Trixie looked over to Violet that had sounded in sympathy for the light teasing touch upon Katya’s skin, Trixie’s thin but overlined lips twisted into a little smile as she caressed Katya that was wiggling for more harsh attention. 

 

Trixie maintained a routine of a teasing dance of her hand upon Katya’s upturned ass. Amongst one or two harsher spanks, Trixie’s hand fluttered softly and teasingly along the curves of Katya’s ass and firm thighs, warming her skin up enough for a soft pink flush that made Katya try and arch like a good girl to get more attention. 

 

“Such an eager little whore, this one, isn’t she?” Trixie marvelled with a smile down at the still kneeling and behaving Violet. Trixie’s thumb edged along the cleft of Katya’s ass, giggling as a shiver ran through Katya as she instead tried to angle her hips away from prying fingers. 

 

Violet nodded in agreement, large eyes drinking into the sight of Trixie’s hand kneading the soft pink flesh, toying the sensitive, ticklish skin of Katya’s crack. Violet nodded again, but Trixie’s teasing of Katya’s cleft stopped as Trixie turned her attention back to Katya. 

 

She let her left hand crawl up the smooth skin of Katya’s thigh, rounding a hip to curl her fingers around Katya’s untucked, thong-clad cock. 

 

“Yeah, such a fucking wanton whore,” Trixie confirmed with a tut, and her fingers remained curled but unmoving around Katya’s hard cock as Trixie rained another round of pink-painting spanks down on Katya’s cheeks and thigh. Katya’s cock was twisting in rhythm with her craning hips, and Katya moaned in disappointment when Trixie’s hand once more came to a stop on her ner warmer skin. 

 

“Her little cock is twisting and jerking like mad, little slut,” Trixie teased with a gloat. “She likes it, the whore does. So hard just by getting her little ass spanked and having you watch her, little slut. Isn’t that right? You just love having Violet watch you get what you deserve, mmm?” 

 

Katya moaned around her ball gag, body dancing in a jerk as Trixie’s hand landed hard on her upturned ass. 

 

“What was that?” Trixie asked.

 

Katya moaned again, drool running down her chin as she tried to speak around the gag, to let Trixie know that she did like it, her words coming out in wordless murmuring. Katya nodded eagerly instead, eliciting another soft, faint spank from Trixie. 

 

“Thought so. You’re such a whore wanting everyone to look at you, prancing and strutting around on stage. Such a little, little attention whore wanting all the men, and women, to drool over you and your body. Soooo desperate,” Trixie whispered against the shell of Katya’s ear. Katya shuddered. 

 

“Ugh, you’re making such a mess,” Trixie commented with a grimace, the hand that had closed around Katya’s chin withdrawing to wipe away the drool on Katya’s wig. “Drool and fucking precum already. Such a desperate mess,” Trixie sighed, and both her hands had now withdrawn from Katya’s body, Trixie’s hips swaying as she walked over to the dresser. 

 

Trixie roamed around in the drawer she had pulled out, trying to decide if she wanted to go for a paddle or just a hairbrush or perhaps even a brutal tawse. Trixie grabbed her vintage, wooden hairbrush along with the tawse and by the moans escaping Katya’s throat, the blonde had sneaked a peek at Trixie when she clicked her way back to Katya’s ass. 

 

Trixie lay the tongue leather implement at the swell of Katya’s back, and the mere touch of the leather against Katya’s skin made Katya write against her bonds and moan against her gag. Trixie giggled at the wanton display of pain Katya displayed. 

 

The wooden hairbrush thudded against Katya’s ass as soon as the blonde had managed to still her hips and Trixie’s free hand once again gripped Katya’s cock, thumb nudging at the wet spot of Katya’s underwear as she let the brush land with another smack over rosy cheeks. Katya moaned, and Trixie set a steady pace of the brush colouring Katya’s ass from rosy to a darker shade of delicate pink. 

 

“Such a good little slut you are, Violet. I bet you’re really hoping for your own spanking, ain’t you, slut? Wishing it was you instead of Katya that had your ass up in the air for me to spank and paint, yah?” Trixie asked, snapped the attention from Violet back from the trance-like staring she had slipped into. 

 

Katya moaned as the brush continued to land on her ass and thighs, her sounds even louder as it was apparent Trixie’s interest lay in Violet at the moment than Katya herself, coaxing the youngest queen to admire the blushing cheeks of Katya. 

 

“It always amuses me that the only way to make you sweet and quiet is threatening to withhold you your spanking, little slut. Such a dirty little princess you are,” Trixie chided Violet’s silent compliance, and Trixie stilled the brush that had spanked Katya as she turned to admire the warmer, deeper pinks and reds of Katya’s backside. 

 

“So pretty in pink,” Trixie admired, her hand rubbing the warm skin of Katya, her fingers squeezing the thong-clad cock in her grip. Katya whimpered. 

 

“Aw, little whore,” Trixie cooed, her fingers slipping under Katya’s thong to wrap her fingers around Katya’s pulsing cock, skin on skin, Trixie’s hand dry beside the coat of sweat covering her body. Trixie gave Katya’s aching cock a few pumps, her thumb swirling around the purple cockhead, toying against her slit. 

 

Katya tried to swallow her drool as a shiver rocketed her body, a whine gurgling in her throat as Trixie stilled her stimulation. 

 

“Aw,” Trixie tutted, crouching down to place her brush on the floor underneath Katya’s bench, uneven, crooked teeth nibbling at the flesh of Katya’s cheek as Trixie straightened herself up again. 

 

Katya groaned with a shiver as she felt the tawse slide off of her waist and Katya tried to rocket her hips forward to have her cock press against the chest bench in a jolt of excitement. 

 

“Be still, whore,” Trixie commanded, and it took some panting effort for Katya to try and still herself. 

 

“Good girl,” Trixie praised, rubbing her warm skin before Trixie’s fingers hooked into the waistband of Katya’s thongs, pulling the underwear down to her knees. Katya’s ass clenched at the sudden feeling of vulnerability; even though her cheeks hadn’t been protected by her underwear before, feeling her thongs around her knees made her feel even more exposed and vulnerable than earlier. 

 

Katya pulled in a deep breath, the gasp alerting Trixie to Katya’s readiness, and the tongued leather whisked down with a loud clatch over Katya’s ass. Katya groaned, and in the corner of her eyes, Trixie noticed the jerk of Violet’s body at the sound of leather connecting with flesh. 

 

The next taste of the tawse had Katya grunt and shiver, and Trixie didn’t allow for any space to recover before the third lash connected with Katya’s burning skin. Katya hissed as she blinked back tears. The fourth clatch of the tawse and Katya’s body tensed at the stinging pain. 

 

“Good little whore, such a good girl,” Trixie soothed as she caressed the thick red, angry welts of Katya’s ass. “So pretty and so good,” Trixie murmured as Katya once again tried to fight her bondage to crane her hips to meet Trixie’s caresses. 

 

“Three more,” Trixie said, and Katya groaned, her thighs trembling. 

 

Katya’s body tensed once more from the intense stinging, a grunt scratching her smoke-damaged throat. The second lash made Katya choke on her scream, blue eyes blinking away the tears that yet again welled up in her eyes. The third taste of leather made Katya scream around her ballgag, body thrashing at the hard stinging throb of her red-welted ass. 

 

“Good girl, good little whore,” Trixie soothed, caressing the warm and welted skin of Katya. “You look so so beautiful for me, you’re making me mad.” 

 

Trixie patted Katya over her wig, the tawse once again resting over the small of Katya’s back. Stubby fingers carefully wiping away the stray tear running down Katya’s cheek. And then Trixie’s hand was back around Katya’s cock, fingertips dancing over sensitive, silken skin of the underside of Katya’s dick and Katya shivered at the teasing pleasure. 

 

“Wasn’t she a good little whore, slut?” Trixie asked Violet, thumb spreading out Katya’s precum over her head. 

 

Violet nodded. 

 

“Little slut thinks you were a good little girl,” Trixie interpreted with a twist of her hand around Katya’s cockhead, and Katya moaned. 

 

“C’mon, get over here, slut,” Trixie turned to order Violet, grabbing hold of Violet’s upper arm to help the younger get balance enough to get up on her feet. Violet jerked her body away from the help once she was standing.

 

“Such a feisty little thing,” Trixie tutted. “Give Katya’s ass a kiss. You like sucking up to it more than enough, slut, and now Katya needs your stupid lips on her ass more than ever. One kiss a cheek.” 

 

Violet’s thighs were muscular, which wasn’t a surprise to anyone, and Violet bend over to press her gag-parted lips to Katya’s blushing cheeks. 

 

“Good. Now, lean over Katya, she can support you, and stick that stupid ass of yours out.” Violet’s cheek pressed against Katya’s back as Violet leaned her upper body over the arch of Katya’s ass, moulded her upper body after the curves of Katya as Violet spread her legs and canted her hips back. 

 

“Aw, look at my little hoes. You do look adorable together, I give you that,” Trixie mused and it was now VIolet’s ass Trixie was caressing, enjoying the perky fullness of her cheeks underneath her hand. 

 

“You’ve been a good girl, praise the Lord, so I’m gonna give you the spanking I promised you,” Trixie told Violet. Violet buried her face in the warmth of Katya’s body as she eagerly arched her ass better for Trixie’s aim. 

 

Trixie’s palm connected with Violet’s backside repeatedly, a rhythm of the glorious music of flesh upon flesh and Violet’s mewls and whimpers around her gag. Trixie didn’t give Violet as much rest between spanks as she had with Katya and Trixie didn’t switch from using her hand to some implement; Violet loved getting spanked with the hand much more than with any object, and Violet had been an obedient little cunt, so Trixie had the mind to be rewarding and just. 

 

Katya moaned and clenched her muscles under Violet, her body rocketing with the flinch and jerks of Violet as the stinging increased as Violet’s ass turned pinker and pinker, and Trixie’s sluts soon moaned and writhed in harmony; Katya’s ass still all too sore and throbbing not to feel sympathetic with the sting for Violet’s ass. 

 

“Such pretty little hoes,” Trixie sighed as her stilled her movements, shaking her hand own stinging hand in the air as she admired to beautiful, stunning pink ass of Violet. Trixie bent forward to kiss and nibble the raw skin, her big nose nuzzling along the leather-covered cleft of Violet. 

 

“Get up and back on the mattress, slut,” Trixie said with the last bite of a full cheek of Violet. Violet got up and went down on her knees on the mattress once more, and Trixie busied herself with untying Katya’s legs, another caress of Trixie over Katya’s wig when Trixie clicked her heels to free Katya’s arms too.

 

“On your nice on the mattress too, whore,” Trixie commanded, the soft smile at Katya’s eager tumbling to do as she was told cruising Trixie’s lips for a second. 

 

Trixie allowed Katya’s hands to remain unbound where Violet’s arms still were trapped at her back, and there was a proudness in Trixie’s heart when she noticed that Katya kept her hands at her back, too. 

 

Trixie perched on her hip as she too joined the two on the mattress after she had gone over to the dresser to collect a handful of condoms. She tugged the thong entirely off of Katya before she began working Violet’s leather bottoms off of her too. 

 

“Sit hip to hip,” Trixie commanded, brown eyes drinking in the sight of two big, hard cocks standing at attention for her eyes only. Trixie moaned, licked her lips as she tore the first package open, rolled the rubber over Violet’s long, thick dick. 

 

“It’s such a fucking shame that you don’t fuck with this cock,” Trixie lamented, nudging the cock with her pointer. “But there’s something just maddening with a bottom with a huge fucking dick.” 

 

Trixie bent over and wrapped her lips around Violet’s cock. She could hear the whisper of Katya shifting on her knees in a wish that Trixie had slurped down on her instead and Violet sighed at the warm wetness sucking her. Trixie made a point of noisily bobbing her head up and down Violet’s cock, wetly swallowing her saliva, gurgling when she worked to loosen up her throat to take more and more of Violet’s length down her throat. 

 

Violet mewed her appreciation, and Katya groaned at the denial of pleasure on her own throbbing cock, her pale chest now flushed with strong arousal, too. Trixie let the head of Violet's cock go with a plop of her mouth. 

 

“Go get the lube, whore. And put on a condom when you get back on your knees here,” Trixie turned to look at Katya through thick, fake eyelashes. Katya nodded, mouth open before she jolted into action and hurried to fetch the bottle. 

 

“Slut, on your stomach, ass in the air,” Trixie cooed to Violet who twisted around and tipped her upper body down into the mattress to lift her ass up in the air. 

 

“Beautiful,” Trixie complimented as she pulled down her bloomers to her knees and presented her own ass in the air, positioned behind Violet.

 

“Whore, prep me. I’ve allowed you to be unbound so you can use your hands on me. I need to feel both your hands on me at all times. You can’t touch yourself or pleasure yourself in any way, Katya, or the Lord help you,” Trixie said. 

 

Katya groaned as she hurried to plant herself by Trixie’s fat ass, one of her hand resting on the small of Trixie’s back as the other ran up and down Trixie’s thighs. 

 

“Finger me, open me up and lube me,” Trixie encouraged, a splatter of the lube Katya had gotten for them being warmed up in Trixie’s hands. 

 

“I’m gonna prep you, slut,” Trixie said to Violet before one of her lubed up, stubby fingers caressed over Violet’s hole and the way Trixie could feel Violet’s body relax made Trixie snicker. 

 

“She’s such a bottom-slut this one,” Trixie said with a giggle. “Even fuckin’ worse than me.” 

 

Trixie’s massaged Violet’s rim, easing her muscle and warming it up for Trixie’s fingers. Katya was giving Trixie the same kind of treatment, and Trixie shamelessly allowed her moans to echo in the otherwise unusually silent room. 

 

Ah, gags; a gift to tired ears. 

 

Katya eagerly pressed one long finger into Trixie, forcing lube into her tight hole along with her finger and Trixie mewled at the so familiar eager wiggling of Katya’s finger inside of her. Trixie kissed Violet’s pink ass-cheek, Trixie’s hips rocketing when Katya steadily began to massage her prostate. 

 

“Mm, yah…” Trixie sighed. “More, Katya. Stretch me open. Prepare me for your big, beautiful cock, whore.” 

 

Katya grunted, and Trixie’s shoulders vibrated in a silent giggle, her skin flushing in that unusual way when you felt utterly accepted and loved body and soul, that surprised, pleased warmth when someone craved you so, so much. 

 

Violet’s hips had begun rocking back on Trixie’s fingers as Trixie started to stroke Violet’s prostate, too. Trixie worked her fingers in and out of Violet, massaging rim and prostate and lubing her up as she stretched and relaxed Violet’s muscle. 

 

Trixie canted her hips back to meet Katya’s fingers, a shiver tickling trough Trixie’s body. 

 

“Put on your condom, Katya,” Trixie said, and she whined at the loss of contact as Katya eagerly did as she was bid. Trixie gave a light slap to Violet’s ass as Trixie pulled away from her fingers out of Violet too. 

 

Trixie rolled a condom down her own cock, and she kicked off her heels so she could get out of her panties completely, her hand squeezing her cock as she spread a thick layer of lube over her hardness. 

 

“Gonna fuck you, slut,” Trixie said as she grabbed hold of Violet’s hips and Violet moaned as she rocked her hips in consent. 

 

Trixie grunted as she slowly pushed her cock inside of Violet’s warmed up hole. Trixie rarely topped anyone, but sometimes she plucked every fruit of possibility when the three of them were together. 

 

“Katya, whore, c’mon and stick your cock inside of me. Fuck me like the desperate whore you are,” Trixie urged as she stilled her hips when she was buried down to the hilt in Violet’s ass. 

 

There was a long, drawn-out moan from Trixie when Katya hurried to stick her cock into Trixie’s waiting ass, and Trixie clenched down on Katya in an eager welcome. 

 

“None of you can come without my permission. Katya, if you cum without my saying you’re not gonna cum for a month. You’ll get punished, too, Violet, if you cum.”

 

Trixie ran her hand down Violet’s back before she re-gripped the younger’s hips. 

 

“Just try and shout that you’re about to cum and we’ll see if I’ll allow it or not. Understood? Violet nod and Katya slap my ass, so I know that you’ve heard me.”

 

Violet nodded, and Katya’s hand landed with an eager clash over Trixie’s cheek. 

 

“Match my rhythm, Katya,” Trixie ordered as she began to slowly move her hips against Violet, quickly picking up speed when her and Katya’s thrusts unionised. 

 

Trixie mewled and clenched when Katya without effort found her right angle to hit Trixie’s prostate with every slam of her hips and Trixie’s toes curled from the double stimulation of both having her cock in a tight, slick hole and being filled up and fucked by a big dick at the same time. 

 

Katya’s grip on Trixie’s hips tightened when they hardened their thrusts, and soon Katya was making noises of wordless words around her gag. 

 

“What was that?” Trixie teased with a moan as Violet clamped down around her dick. 

 

Katya desperately repeated her grumbling attempt to ask for permission to come.

 

“Denied, Katya. You can’t cum. Keep fucking me good, whore, I need your cock in my ass -- like thaaaat,” Trixie moaned as Katya continued pumping and massaging her prostate. 

 

Katya’s hips took on a desperate, erratic rhythm and Trixie clenched down around her cock.

 

“Katya…” 

 

Katya groaned and dug her nails into the flesh of Trixie’s hips. 

 

“Katya, you don’t have permission to come,” Trixie warned. 

 

But that information only made Katya slap her hips even harder against Trixie and Trixie squeezed down around Katya’s dick. It was with the warm, forbidden sweetness coiling in Katya’s belly that Katya came, her muscles tightening and spasming as she shuddered as Trixie continued to milk her with clenching her hole around her. 

 

“Oh, honey…” Trixie chirped sweetly, and Katya groaned and slammed her hips against Trixie again as she rode out her orgasm. 

 

Trixie tutted. 

 

Katya groaned again, and she pulled out, her limbs heavy and fuzzy and head swimming from the intensity of the forbidden orgasm. 

 

Trixie, too, pulled out and flopped down on her back. 

 

“Whore, help my slut to get on my cock, hold her and help with her balance and jerk her cock off until she’s allowed to cum,” Trixie ordered, groaning as Violet sank back down on her cock, a small smile at how Katya hugged their season winner, her slick fist tight and pumping Violet’s cock. 

 

“Jerk her good. She has some discipline in her body, she knows not to cum until she’s allowed to.” 

 

Katya’s cheeks coloured as she shuddered, but she pushed every last ounce of her energy into squeezing, jerking and toying with Violet’s cockhead. Violet whimpered, her muscular thighs helping her eager, hungry bouncing up and down Trixie’s cock. 

 

Trixie’s back arched at the scene and the visual and bodily sensation of it all. She moaned her heart out, whimpering and mewling at how tight and good Violet clenched down on her and the drool and the pretty, dampened sounds that came from Violet’s plump lips. 

 

“You can cum, slut, come for Katya and me,” Trixie allowed with a moan vibrating in her voice as Trixie lost some control of her own hips that slammed up to meet Violet’s jumping. 

 

It was with a strangled moan Violet filled her condom with her cum, the spasms of Violet’s hole pushing Trixie into a loud moaning orgasm. 

 

Trixie relaxed in bliss down into the mattress as Violet slumped, spent and sated. 

 

“Katya, will you free Violet’s hands, please?” Trixie asked, tossing the key to the restraints to Katya’s unbound hands. 

 

“Thank you,” Trixie said as Violet’s hands spilt free from the cuffs. 

 

“Get off of me, honey,” Trixie murmured with a caress to Violet’s outer thigh, and Trixie scrambled up on her knees as she untied Violet’s gag, pressed a soft kiss to her mouth after Violet had swallowed down her spit and licked her lips. 

 

Trixie turned to Katya then and untied the gag that had silenced her. Trixie smiled and caressed Katya’s cheek before she kissed Katya too. 

 

“You were so good to me. So, so good and I’m so happy, and I came so hard thanks to you,” Trixie reassured as she caressed their faces softly, squeezing their shoulders. 

 

“You can kiss and cuddle up with each other if you two want. I’m gonna get up and grab some pillows and blankets.” 

 

Trixie pushed herself up, unlaced her cincher as she walked over to grab a handful of pillows and blankets. She smiled down at the scene that greeted her when she returned back to the mattress, Katya and Violet lazily kissing, limbs entwined. 

 

“Here, pillows,” Trixie whispered, easing the pillows under their heads before she draped their bodies with soft, warm blankets. Trixie curled up on Katya’s other side, her arm slung over Katya’s waist, Trixie’s fingers stroking the skin of Violet on the other side of Katya. 

 

“I’m so pleased with you, you all did such a good job. Thank you. I love you two, snuggle and get some rest now.” 

 

They curled tighter together, Violet nuzzling up against Katya’s one side and Trixie on Katya’s other side and soon they were a lump of limbs snoozing in cuddled bliss.


End file.
